The Canine-Like Monster
So, you are back BOILS AND GHOULS? Good! Good! I have been waiting in my CASTLE here to CHILL ALL OF YOUR SPINES with this SPINE-CHILLER, that is a lesson for you all about what happens when you don't take your dog out heh-heh! A BONE-GRINDER known as... A teenage boy walked three houses down from the front porch of a house, back in November of 1959, down in Arkansas somewhere, to another house. The cold-wind blew that early-evening. He reached underneath the door-mat on the front porch of the neighboring-home and retrieved a key, unlocked the front door, and made his way into the place. "Here, Max, feedin' time boy!" the teenager called out and whistled some. A panting dog trotted into the main hallway by the front door then. "Howdy, how are y'all, Max?" he inquired of the dog, petting his head. Max wagged his tail and barked with a deep bark. The teen and dog went into the kitchen and the boy poured dog food from a bag into a dog bowl. Max ate the food and the teenager saw that there was a second dog bowl full of fresh water by the dog food bowl. Then he left the home and a teenage punk got in his way on the sidewalk then. "Howdy, Sam, I am gonna take your car for a spin y'all dork!" the punk told the teen. "George, no please. Leave m'car alone!" Sam begged the punk. "Tough luck, you idjit" George laughed and punched him in his ribs. As Sam held them groaning in pain, George ran off. The bully got to a Plymouth Fury parked in the driveway of Sam's home three houses up. He got into the car and found the car keys on the passenger's seat. Stumbling towards his house, Sam saw George drive away in the automobile. He ran, chasing it down the neighborhood. George turned on the car-radio and Elvis Presley sang "Hound Dog" on it. "M'car, George, please I reckon y'all are gonna crash it!" Sam screamed, running in pain. "Alright ya idjit, I'm gonna run y'all over" George stated, gawking at Sam in Sam's review-mirror. The bully turned Sam's Plymouth Fury around at the end of the street and headed back straight at Sam. "OH, SHEEEEEOOOOOT!!!!!" Sam hollered, coughed in pain, turned and ran back the opposite direction. George drove Sam's car up, on the sidewalk and about got him, but Sam jumped over the fence of the backyard of the house where Max lived in. George crashed into the fence, knocking half of it down. Then, the vehicle ran out of gasoline and stopped in the grass. Sam coughed, catching his breath, then spotted something on all fours wandering through the tall grass and weeds. He heard a low growling more like some kind of a monster than of a dog. Sam crept quietly passed it and out of the backyard as it the sun was going down. As George was getting out of the car, the thing in the weeds pounced out of the high grass at him, barking and snapping. It was like a dog, but it had long and shaggy silver hair, massive claws of bright-yellow, matching bright-yellow fangs and gleaming-bright-yellow eyes. The canine-like monster landed at the car-door and clawed at the bully with the claws on its front paws. The thing bit George in his hand and he screamed loud, getting back into Sam's Plymouth Fury, locking the car-door. The beast gouged claw-marks into the car-door and Goerge turned off the car-radio, as the creature growled with its front paws and claws on the car-window. An hour later, the bully woke up from a nap in the driver's seat and looked out, into the darkness of the night. It was quiet, and he silently got out of the automobile from the passenger's side. As he slowly looked around, the thing leaped out of the weeds at him, barking and attacking him. Its fangs sunk deep into George's neck, as he screamed and screamed. The monster's front claws pierced George's chest, as the thing wildly growled. "Sorry y'all one car-door has got some weird claw-marks in it, but otherwise it's alright, Sam" an old man told him the next day in the hall of the house where Max lived. "Oh, I can get that fixed Mr. Winefeller sir!" Sam replied to him with a grin. "Thank y'all for feedin' Max. He's a good old boy" Mr. Winefeller thanked Sam then. "My pleasure Mr. Winefeller" he added in return. They walked out to Mr. Winefeller's front porch and Mr. Winefeller took a gulp from a bottle of Bourbon. "That a boy, Max!" he said to the dog who sat on the porch, chewing on a huge bone of some sort. Max's eyes suddenly glowed a bright-yellow and out in Mr. Winefeller's backyard, the skeleton of George was sprawled out in the weeds. Ha-Ha, Max had quite A BONE TO PICK with George eh? George had to take that nap because he was so DOG-TIRED. It looked like both he and Max had a RUFF NIGHT eh, Kiddies? Hee-Hee-Hee!